


Dream On

by Natbat



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s01e19 Dream On, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natbat/pseuds/Natbat
Summary: A re-imagining of the events of season one episode Dream On. Because Bryan Ryan and Will Schuester are clearly destined to be shagging. It's practically canon.





	Dream On

Pushing open the door to Figgins’ office was a regular occurrence for Will Schuester. He was often sent for by the Principal for reasons best known to himself, usually to talk about something unfathomable and irrelevant. So today (his third summons of the week), Will wasn’t thinking about what he might find in wait for him behind that door, or what his fearless leader might have to say. He was lost in his usual reverie of lesson planning, musical arrangements and the background noise of life in general. But as soon as he stepped over that threshold, all of those thoughts stopped.

The blond head sat facing away from him at the desk didn’t even need to turn around for Will to recognise him immediately. It was a head he hadn’t clapped eyes on for 10 years at least, and in an instant, the swirling cocktail of teenage emotions he associated with it came flooding back. Bitterness, resentment, anger…  but also reluctant admiration. And something else. Something deeper. Something he’d never wanted to admit to when he’d been at school. And something he still wasn’t quite ready to admit to now.

“Ah, Schuester,” Figgins slurred in his thick Indian accent, “I’d like to introduce you to one of our board members. This is…”

“Bryan Ryan. We’ve met.” And the blond head turned around, revealing eyes even more blue and cheekbones even more pronounced than Will remembered. Puberty had obviously been favourable to Bryan. He couldn’t help but smile as he accepted the other man’s extended hand.

“We certainly have met. We went to school together. This guy made my life hell! Stole all my girlfriends, got all the best solos!” He kept his tone light and jokey, but threw in a “Good to see you again,” for good measure.

Bryan, however, did not smile back. “You too, Will, but I’m afraid I’m not here to exchange pleasantries with you. I have a job to do.” Will frowned, the old anger at the other man’s arrogance rising within him again. He nodded for Bryan to continue. “I’m on the school board now. I’ve been asked to carry out an audit on extra-curricular budgets. Principal Figgins here suggested you show me your little Glee club so I can assess its financial viability.” He raised a slickly groomed eyebrow, blue eyes twinkling.

Will bit his lip. Why? Did this guy get a kick out of making other people’s lives difficult? He sighed, concluding that a leopard can never change its spots. He fought to quell the anger within him. He also fought to stop himself being distracted by the way Bryan’s leather jacket fitted him so snugly. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, hissing “4 o’clock in the studio” through gritted teeth, before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

* * *

 

Bryan turned his nose up as he entered the studio. There was a certain smell about a Glee club that was very… particular. A heady mixture of teenage sweat, rubber-soled shoes and the polished wood of the instruments sparked bittersweet memories within him. He looked around and saw the expectant faces of the kids; their young, hopeful expressions not yet ruined by the harsh reality that is life. Singing show tunes wasn’t going to earn these naïve brats a living, and that was what Bryan was here to show them. After all, if the only role model they had was Schuester, there was no hope of them getting any shred of sense into their tiny heads.

Bryan glanced at his old school mate, and couldn’t help smiling. He looked ridiculous, standing there in his corduroys and jumper, his great cloud of a hairdo towering over his head, prancing around grasping sheet music in his hand. “What a queen”, thought Bryan. But he thought it affectionately. He briefly wondered if, as well as teaching these kids a lesson, he could teach Will a thing or two while he was at it. He grinned to himself before turning his attention to the class.

The session was a painful one. He’d decided to get the kids to write down their ultimate fantasy. Then, in a highly accurate impersonation of life and circumstance, he’d taken their dreams and ripped them up, threw them in the trash, made paper aeroplanes out of them and flew them to the rafters, high out of anyone’s reach. He didn’t care about the devastated looks he was getting from the students, or about the fact that he’d made the little Asian girl with blue hair cry. He did, however, care slightly about the daggers Will Schuester was sending him from the corner of the room. And that surprised him. He’d agreed in a heartbeat to Figgins’ request to find an excuse to cut the Glee club’s funds, because of wanting to somehow heal his own past, or at least prevent others from mistakenly falling down the route he took. However, seeing his old school friend again had brought it all flooding back, and he began to wonder if he’d made a mistake. And Will… he was so _passionate¸_ so misguided. Couldn’t he see that this was for the best?

Bryan sighed, doing his best to ignore the smouldering teacher in the corner, and picked up the note scrawled by the kid in the wheelchair. “You… wanna be a dancer? What, are you crazy?!” And he threw it in the bin with the rest, before waving his hand dismissively at the class. “Right, that’s it. That’s all I have to say. Leave now.”

“Er… Mr Ryan, before we end, I think the Glee Club had something they wanted to show you?”

Bryan shook his head. “Nah, Will, I don’t do choirs anymore, you know that…” He was cut off by Schuester suddenly squaring up to him, expanding his frame to its full capacity and bringing his face so close to his own that he could smell his aftershave. Something citrusy and girly, predictably. But it smelt nice, and for a moment, Bryan was caught off guard.

Will was speaking now, with slitted eyes and through gritted teeth. “You’re here to see how the Glee Club works. How can you do that if you don’t see them perform?”

Bryan bit his lower lip and thought for a minute. Perhaps it was best to humour Will. He wouldn’t be responsible for him having an aneurism after all. So he shrugged and nodded. “Alright. Show me what you got.”

A frisson of excitement ran through the kids as they jumped up from their seats and took their places on the dancefloor. Will took Bryan’s elbow, guiding him towards the newly vacated benches, and Bryan found himself following willingly. He had to admit to himself, it had been nice to see his school mate again. He settled down next to the teacher, their hips touching. Bryan would have taken some time to enjoy the moment had the weird beardy dude who never seemed to speak not suddenly strummed the opening chords of Iris.

What followed was three minutes of insipid droning by the kid with the shaved head, while the others oohed and aahed in the background, accompanied by couples swirling around in some semblance of a dance routine. Bryan couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. He stole a sideways look at Will. The guy was enraptured; nodding along to the beat, giving encouraging looks to his students, even mouthing along to the lyrics at one point. Bryan smiled to himself. He vaguely remembered when his life had had that sort of meaning.

The song came to some sort of crescendo, the beardy guy’s arms flailing around wildly, and then it was over, the kids frozen in their final tableau, presumably waiting for some sort of positive reaction. They were getting it from Will Schuester, who was on his feet and clapping excitedly. “Well, Mr Ryan? What did you think?”

Bryan had never been a man to mince his words, and he didn’t see why he should start now. “I thought that was boring and that everyone should go now.”

The faces of the children around him fell, some of them dismayed, others angry. As they went to collect their stuff and filed slowly out of the studio, Bryan almost felt bad. Not for them, but for Will, whose hurt expression gave his boyish face a dark, mature quality. After the last gangly teenager had left and the door had shut behind them, the teacher turned to his former nemesis. “So, should I ask what your recommendation about our future funding is going to be?”  

Bryan shrugged, smoothing the sleeve of his leather jacket. He felt confident, but strangely unable to meet Will’s gaze. “I think you know the answer to that, Schuester.”

He could feel the other man’s glare, and forced himself to look at him. It was firm, unwavering. Bryan knew that Will was not about to leave without a fight. But his next words surprised him: “Listen, Bryan. Let’s get a beer. Give me one more chance to show you what the Glee Club means to those kids. To me.”

Bryan’s smile spread slowly across his face. A beer with this good-looking little twink sounded pretty appealing. “Sure. Your place at 7. See you there.” And Bryan turned on his heel and left, not looking back to see Will’s confused gaze staring after him.

 

* * *

 

Will Schuester leaned back on his leather sofa, bottle of beer in hand, laughing. He’d been worried about this evening, but he was actually having a good time. The alcohol was probably helping; the cool amber liquid was going down smoothly. But it wasn’t just that. He and Bryan had reminisced. Told each other stories of their school days. Reminded each other of their run-ins and fights. Will had been scared of Bryan when they were students. Now, it all seemed like such a distant memory. And while the man exuded confidence on the outside, Will could tell that, as with most bullies, underneath it all lay a sea of insecurity which hadn’t seemed to have settled over time.

However, while Will had to admit he was having fun, he was also painfully conscious that the topic of Glee had not yet been breached. He was determined to find out what was really going on, and why Bryan was so intent on destroying it. He shifted a little, his thigh touching Bryan’s, and cleared his throat. “So. Let’s talk about show choirs.”

Bryan groaned, raking his hand through his blond hair. “Must we, Schuester? You know how I feel about them…”

“But I don’t understand _why,_ ” Will jumped in. “Sure, you had a dream and you didn’t make it. I get that not everyone can be a star. But why take that opportunity away from someone who might be? Surely I as a teacher have a duty to encourage them? Nurture whatever talent they have?”

Bryan shook his head. “Because all you’re doing is setting them up to fail. The higher they aim, the harder they fall. I mean, sure, singing’s fun, but you’ve gotta be realistic…”

“Singing _is_ fun!” Will was giggling now. He could feel the alcohol dulling his senses slightly. “Let’s do some singing…” Before he even realised what he was doing, Will found himself on his hands and knees next to the cupboard underneath his TV, digging around in the detritus. He glanced at Bryan, taking in the slant of his eyebrow, the shine of his eyes, the curl of his lip… “Aha!” His hand closed around what he was looking for, and he pulled it out with excitement. His microphone and karaoke machine.

“Oh, come on Will,” Bryan was protesting. “We were having such a nice time…”

But Will was oblivious to his complaining, and fumbled about plugging in wires and finding remote controls. “OK, we’re ready to go! Any requests?”

Bryan just shook his head, but he was smiling. Will flicked through the menu on the machine, looking for a suitable tune. He grinned when he saw where the cursor had landed. Perfect. He pressed play, and the opening bars of I Wanna Be Like You rang out around the small room. Will found the other man’s expression hard to interpret as he began to sing. “Now I’m the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP…” Bryan’s gaze was steely, but his smile was broadening. “I’ve reached the top and had to stop, and that’s what’s bothering me.” Will didn’t take his eyes off the blond man, but he let the music wash over him as he always did when he was performing. “I wanna be a man, man cub, and stroll right into town…” Was that Bryan’s foot tapping along to the beat? He was sure it was… “And be just like the other men, I’m tired of monkeying around!”

And suddenly, Bryan was on his feet next to Will, clicking his fingers to the rhythm, joining in with the backing vocals. “Oh oobee do, I wanna be like you-oo-oo,”

“Schoobeydoo-ah!”

“I wanna walk like you…”

“Ooh!”

“Talk like you…”

“Oooh…”

The irony of the lyrics was far from lost on Will. At school, he would have given anything to be like Bryan Ryan. The suave sophistication, the good looks that all the girls fell for instantly. He was even the better singer, Will admitted to himself begrudgingly. Even now, as his old school nemesis leaned in close to him to be near the microphone, hips swinging, leather jacket snugly fitted around his slight form, the smell of his aftershave filling his senses, more than a little part of Will Schuester wanted to be like Bryan Ryan.

The pair finished the song together, harmonising magnificently on the last line: “Can learn to be like someone like meeeeeee….” And they collapsed into fits of giggles, lost in the ridiculousness of the moment. Will handed the microphone to Bryan and slapped him on the back, leaving his arm lingering around his shoulders for longer than was strictly necessary. “See, wasn’t that awesome?”

“I gotta hand it to you, Schuester, you know how to give a guy a good time.” Will was sure he saw a twinkle in Bryan’s eye at those words, which he was trying his best to ignore.

“So? Have I changed your mind? If we can have this much fun in my front room, think what music can do to a young person’s life?”

Bryan looked at him, his eyes suddenly cold again. “But that’s just it, Will. You don’t get it. We’re two guys dicking around in your living room. We’re not trying to make a career out of it. I mean, you of all people should realise the futility of wanting to be a star. You tried it, and now you’re standing in front of a load of teenagers each day trying to convince them to be less of a failure than you were.”

Bryan’s words would have knocked him hard had it not been for a combination of the alcohol, the endorphins from the performance and the strange feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach every time his school friend came near him. Instead, he waved his hand dismissively, trying to make a joke of the situation. “I’ve grown weary of your insults. They sting!”

The smile inched its way slowly back onto Bryan’s face. “I’m just saying, Schuester. You’ve given me no reason to save the Glee Club. You know, I could make it disappear like _that…_ ” And with a quick flick of his wrist and well-practiced sleight of hand, the microphone that Bryan had been holding seconds earlier vanished from in front of Will’s eyes.

Will stared, open-mouthed. The fury bubbling away inside him at Bryan’s words was mixing with something else. Something he could no longer deny. More than fascination, more than jealousy… this was definitely attraction. Was there nothing this man couldn’t do? And, without stopping to think, Will did something he would never have dreamed of doing had he been sober. He took Bryan’s hand, looked him in the eye and said, “Have you ever heard of the term “anger sex”?”

 

* * *

 

Will couldn’t quite believe this was happening. He was in his bedroom, naked on his bed, and his former nemesis was kneeling astride him, also naked. Will didn’t stop to take in the absurdity of the situation. All he was thinking about right now was how beautiful Bryan looked in the soft light of the room, small beads of sweat already dotting his forehead, the undeniable lust flickering across his eyes, his slim torso so… so appealing… Will reached up and ran his fingers down Bryan’s chest, allowing his thumb to flick teasingly over his nipple. Bryan closed those amazing eyes of his and groaned slightly.  “Oh God, Will. I’ve wanted to do this ever since you walked into Figgins’ office.”

Will wondered to himself if he’d actually wanted to do it since their school days, but he said nothing. Instead, he leaned up to kiss Bryan. He tasted fresh and amazing, like cinnamon. He grasped the back of the other man’s head and curled his fingers through his hair, pulling him in harder. He shuddered as he felt Bryan’s tongue slipping through his open lips, exploring his mouth. He could feel Bryan’s erection steadily growing, pushing into his own groin, which responded accordingly. He reluctantly pulled away as he felt Bryan’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down on the bed. And now Bryan was on top of him, kissing and lapping at his chest, his lips hot and hungry, his tongue teasing each nipple in turn. He shuddered as he felt Bryan’s fingers playing around his erection, dual jolts of pleasure rushing through him. “Oh shit…” He thrust his hips forward involuntarily as Bryan closed his fist around his cock, moving up and down steadily, his thumb flicking over the head, all the while his tongue still playing around the sensitive skin of his nipple, driving him wild.  “Bryan, please…” It was all Will could do to control himself, feeling himself tightening, already on the brink of orgasm.

But he almost screamed in frustration as Bryan pulled his hand away and sat up, amusement now flickering across his face as well as desire. “Not so fast, Schuester. We’ve barely begun.” And slowly, deliberately, the blond man moved away from Will, until he was kneeling at the foot of the bed between his legs. Will leaned back with a shudder, his eyes closed, knowing what was coming but not quite allowing himself to believe it… and then he felt Bryan’s lips close around his erection, his lips slowly playing up and down his flesh, his tongue flicking the tip tantalisingly, shooting electric sensations from Will’s groin all the way up his body. He groaned loudly, lifting his hips and pushing himself further into Bryan’s mouth. The other man continued to suck and lick expertly, and Will briefly wondered where he had got so good at this. Then, as if the pleasure couldn’t get any greater, he suddenly felt Bryan’s fingers playing across the delicate skin of his balls, teasing and tickling, pushing slightly against the sweet spot right at the back… Will couldn’t hold back any longer. He came with a yell, his orgasm coursing through him in waves, shooting hot semen into his school friend’s willing mouth.

He lay on the bed, gasping to get his breath back. When he eventually opened his eyes, Bryan was looming over him, something more than lust in his eyes now; it was a primal need, a desire too strong to deny. Will was suddenly aware of the magnificent erection that the blond man was sporting, and reached out to it, with the intention of giving him at least some of the pleasure he had received. But Bryan batted his hand away. “No. Turn over,” he growled.

Wordlessly, Will did as he asked. He shivered as he felt Bryan’s fingers running up the inside of his thighs. Well, he thought to himself, this is certainly not how I imagined tonight going. He smiled and then shivered again as he felt a finger enter him, surprised at the smooth entry. Bryan must have found some lubrication from somewhere… but the logistics weren’t important. All he was focussing on now was the pleasure, which was slowly rising in him again as Bryan reached and probed inside of him. He could feel his erection growing once more… so soon! Thought Will. He was almost impressed with himself. But he had no time to ruminate on this further, because Bryan’s finger was suddenly gone, and the man’s substantial cock was filing him now, pushing into him, rubbing against his g-spot. Will groaned again and raised himself to his knees, pushing back against his friend, determined to increase the darts of sensation that raced through him. Bryan grasped his hip with one hand, the other reaching round and gripping his erection, which was now fully present once more. “Ohhhh…” Will rocked back slowly, pushing himself further onto Bryan, who was pumping his fist at the same time. Will could barely process the pleasure he was feeling. The sensation rose from deep inside him, and Bryan’s guttural yells which had started to emanate from him sounded like they were coming from a distance. All he could focus on was the delicious feeling shooting around his body. He rocked, Bryan thrust, and Bryan pumped. And then Bryan stopped; Will felt his muscles clench and tighten, then he felt the other man’s ejaculation deep inside him. It was enough to tip him over the edge and he came too, for the second time that evening, splattering over his friend’s hand.

The pair fell back on the bed, both panting heavily, arms locked around each other, Bryan spooning Will from behind. Will sighed happily and tried to speak, but his words were muffled by the pillow, and he was too exhausted to lift his head. He tried again, but Bryan was just stroking his hair gently. “Shhh, now, Schuester. No need for small talk. Just sleep now.”

“Mmm…” and, without any further prompting, Will did as he was told, drifting off into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

There was a cacophony echoing around the crowded hallway. Choruses of “oohs”, “aaahs” and “la la las” were emanating from the collected auditionees for the local theatre company’s production of Les Miserables as they performed their warm up exercises. Bryan sat next to Will, who had talked him into coming along for support. “I’m auditioning for Jean Valjean,” he’d said that morning over breakfast. “Why don’t you come with me? It would mean a lot if you were there.” Then he’d kissed him. Bryan smiled at the memory. How could he refuse that? He glanced over at Will now; sparkling eyes and cheekbones you could cut your wrist on, all topped off with that ridiculous hairdo. Bryan grinned. He’d have to do something about that… He checked himself, realising he was thinking about a future with this guy. The guy he’d hated in high school. The guy whose Glee Club he’d been intent on shutting down only yesterday. The guy he’d slept with for the first time last night… He pressed his thigh into Will’s, and the other man grinned back. Perhaps thinking about the future wasn’t such a stupid idea after all. “Hey, shouldn’t you be warming up? I think you’re next.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine.” Will’s smile was sincere, but there was a flash of amusement in his eyes.                           

At this, a bored-looking hipster with a clipboard entered the hallway from the door at the end of the corridor which led to the audition room. “Bryan Ryan?”

Bryan looked up, surprised. “Er… yeah?”

The hipster stared at him blankly. “Your turn.” He spoke as if he was talking to a small child.

Bryan shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. “Oh no, I think you’re confused. I’ve just come with my friend here…” He indicated Will. But Will said nothing. Bryan glanced at him, and realised the amusement he’d noticed earlier was painfully obvious now.

“No, Bryan. You’re here to audition. I put your name down.”  He opened his mouth to protest. But Will had his finger in the air, silencing him. “Come on, give it a go. You used to love show choirs. And you always were better than me… why don’t you take this opportunity?”

Bryan sighed, and raked his fingers through his hair. He’d been denying this side of himself for so long now, it almost felt alien to him, like it wasn’t part of him anymore. But singing with Will last night had triggered something deep inside him, something he’d kept buried since childhood. And now, staring at his friend’s encouraging face, he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Who was he kidding? There was nothing else to do but agree. “OK. Sure. Let’s do this.” Will almost punched the air in triumph as Bryan numbly followed the hipster through the door.

The ominously-lit stage loomed before him, a combination of nerves and excitement rushing through him as he approached it. He was vaguely aware of an orchestra amassed in the stalls. He realised he didn’t even know what he was singing as he climbed the steps. That is, until the violins started to play. The lyrics were on a music stand at the front of the stage, but Bryan didn’t need them.

And the strings played, and Bryan Ryan opened his mouth, and Bryan Ryan sang. He sang like his life depended on it. He sang like he hadn’t sung since performing in his very own Glee Club all those years ago. He sang like he _was_ Jean Valjean, locked in a dilemma but finally beginning to realise his true self. “Who am I? Can I conceal myself forever more? Pretend I’m not the man I was before…” Thoughts of his behaviour towards Will and the Glee kids in the lesson yesterday flooded his mind, followed by a huge wave of shame. “Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again?”

And as the music reached its crescendo, as Bryan drew his breath to reach that final high B, as Valjean’s decision was finally reached, Bryan knew, once and for all, who he was. He was a star, and he always would be. Even if he never “made” it. Even if he had to work as a school auditor for the rest of his life. He would always be a star in someone’s eyes. And he hardly dared hope that someone would be Will Schuester. “Who am I? I’m 24601!”


End file.
